


The Moon Lives In The Lining Of Your Skin

by cuttooth



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: (minor but present), Anal Sex, Body Worship, Casual Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Titty Fucking, Yes you read that right, body image issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-18
Updated: 2019-11-18
Packaged: 2021-02-12 20:54:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21482695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cuttooth/pseuds/cuttooth
Summary: He feels a little guilty, having a secret wank fantasy about the person he’s actually sleeping with. As if he’s doing something to Martin’s body without his permission. But he knows Martin is body shy, and for all that Tim’s a fan of open communication and sexual freedom, if there’s a good, non-humiliating way to tell a manhey, I’d like to titty-fuck you, he hasn’t found it.*Tim adores Martin’s body, every part of it.
Relationships: (brief mention of Martin’s crush on Jon), Martin Blackwood/Tim Stoker
Comments: 52
Kudos: 378





	The Moon Lives In The Lining Of Your Skin

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fatal_drum](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fatal_drum/gifts).

> Happy (belated) Birthday to the wonderful [fatal_drum](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fatal_drum/pseuds/fatal_drum). A criminally talented writer, fantastic collaborator, shameless enabler, and one of my favorite people! I hope you enjoy this!
> 
> Title from “Ode to a Beautiful Nude” by Pablo Neruda, because Martin deserves to be worshipped.

Tim is an avid admirer of the human form. He gets a great deal of satisfaction from working on his own body, sculpting it to his desires. There’s a comforting sense of control to it, knowing that if he works _ that _ muscle group in _ this _ way, he’ll get _ these _ results. And, he can admit, he’s not immune to the odd bit of vanity when he spots someone checking out his arms or his abs. 

He also has a deep and varied appreciation of other people’s bodies: tall and short, large and small, hard planes and soft curves. Tim finds plenty to adore in everybody - and every _ body _ \- he gets the chance to experience. And Martin Blackwood is definitely no exception. 

It’s the freckles that got him first. Tim’s always had a weakness for freckles, and Martin has _ so many _ of them. Tim’s had quite a few wanks while fantasizing about the way they might cover the rest of his body. When he finally takes Martin to bed for the first time, he’s gratified to discover how close his fantasies were to reality. Martin is big and broad and soft, acres of fair, freckled skin that makes Tim’s mouth water. His cock is as big as the rest of him, springing up hard and eager when Tim tugs his pants off. Tim rocks back on his heels to admire the view. 

“Wow,” he says. “You’re a sight for sore eyes.” 

Martin scoffs and rolls his eyes, but he lets Tim crawl into his arms and kiss him some more, lets Tim straddle him and work that lovely thick cock inside himself, wincing a little at the slick stretch of it. Tim’s no stranger to being fucked, but Martin’s _ big, _ and he savors the fullness as he rides him slowly, languorously. Martin’s hands grasp at Tim’s trembling thighs, cup his arse, bracket his waist while Martin’s eyes devour him. 

“See something you like?” Tim asks with a wink, and Martin looks almost embarrassed at being caught admiring him. It’s cute, and Tim thinks of saying so, but then Martin’s hand closes around his cock and all thought vanishes. He groans as Martin’s thumb strokes over the sensitive head, making him shiver. It’s not long until he’s grinding down on Martin’s cock and coming messily all over Martin’s hand and belly; not long more until Martin is murmuring a startled “oh” and coming as well, his hands grasping frantically at Tim’s hips. 

Tim tosses the condom and makes a perfunctory effort at cleaning them both up, and then insists Martin stay because it’s silly trying to get a taxi at this time on a Friday night. He burrows against Martin’s warm, expansive side, and falls asleep in minutes. 

After that it becomes a regular thing. They don’t put a name to it, or talk about it much at all, beyond deciding whose flat they’re going to a couple of nights a week. That’s fine with Tim. He’s not looking to rush headfirst into a relationship, and he knows Martin’s hung up on their arsehole of a boss; Tim has no interest in getting into the middle of whatever’s going on there. He’s happy to just let it be what it is, because Martin is nice to be around, and has a wicked sense of humor when he loosens up enough to let it out, and is a pretty fantastic fuck.

Tim might be a little bit in love with Martin’s body, would like to rub himself against every inch of Martin’s skin and run his tongue over each individual freckle. Martin has wide shoulders and big arms that can lift Tim with dizzying ease, hefting him onto a countertop or against the wall. His arse is plump and gorgeous, and cushions Tim’s hips perfectly when he fucks Martin boneless, palming cheeks and thighs. His belly is rounded and plush; Tim knows Martin is self-conscious about it, but he loves kissing the curves of it, loves the warm weight of it pressed against him when Martin fits between his thighs and rocks their bodies together, slow and sweet. Martin’s chest is broad and soft, with small pink nipples so sensitive that Tim can have him whimpering with only a few licks. 

Tim loves to straddle Martin’s torso and rub his cock over Martin’s belly and chest, on his way to fucking Martin’s wet, hot mouth. And he’s thought about doing more than that. He’s imagined Martin flushed and desperate for him, squeezing the lobes of his chest together, making a tight cleft down the middle for Tim to rut against, his nipples pert with arousal. Tim would slowly fuck the hot, soft space, Martin looking up at him with parted lips, whispering filthy encouragement to him. _ Yeah, _ he would say, _ Come on Tim, fuck my tits, _ and other very un-Martin-like things. Tim usually comes right around the same time he does in the fantasy, his cock spurting over imaginary Martin’s lovely, freckled chest. 

He feels a little guilty, having a secret wank fantasy about the person he’s actually sleeping with. As if he’s doing something to Martin’s body without his permission. But he knows Martin is body shy, and for all that Tim’s a fan of open communication and sexual freedom, if there’s a good, non-humiliating way to tell a man _ hey, I’d like to titty-fuck you, _ he hasn’t found it. 

“I - god - I really want to fuck your tits...” is almost definitely not it, but that’s what comes spilling out of Tim’s throat as he’s humping Martin’s thigh, his face pressed into Martin’s throat, sucking wet kisses against the skin while Martin moans and grabs his arse, thrusting against him in return. Tim’s been mumbling a litany of dirty talk into Martin’s skin for the past five minutes, and he _ really _ didn’t mean to say that, but he’s so turned on he’s lightheaded and it just sort of...slipped out? He realizes exactly what he’s just said at about the same time Martin stops moving against him, and says:

“You - what?”

_ Shit. _ Tim pulls back and looks up at Martin, who’s wide eyed and startled. Martin’s cock is still pressed hard against his leg, and he’s not actually pushing Tim away yet, so maybe this is salvageable. 

“Oh, shit, sorry Martin,” he says hurriedly. “That was..._ completely _ inappropriate. Wow. Sorry. I really shouldn’t have said that.”

“You meant it, though.” A little frown appears between Martin’s eyebrows, the one that means he’s working things out. 

“What?”

“You said you _ shouldn’t have said that. _ You didn’t say you didn’t mean it. So you want to... _ that.” _

“Oh.” Tim feels his face flaming, and this is really not how he wanted this evening to go. They were having such a nice time. “I mean, yeah? I think it would be...pretty hot. But I didn’t mean to actually say it to you.”

“Why?” Martin asks, and he sounds more bewildered than angry, which Tim fervently hopes is a good sign. He’s not sure if Martin is asking why he wants to, or why he didn’t mean to say it, so he goes for the one that he thinks is less loaded and easier to explain.

“Because you’re really sexy,” he says, trying to keep his tone matter-of-fact. “Every part of your body turns me on, and I want to fuck every single bit of you. You’ve let me fuck your mouth and your arse and your thighs, and I’ve had your cock in me everywhere I can - this is one more part of you I want. And I love your nipples, the way you react when I touch them. I’ve thought about fucking your - up against your chest while I play with them so I can see your face, how much you love it.”

Tim’s breathing hard by the end of his confession, and he can barely look at Martin. When he does look up, Martin’s lips are parted, and there are spots of color high on his cheeks. He licks his lips nervously. 

“Say it,” Martin says, his voice a little high and flustered, but steady. “Not...my chest. Say what you really want.”

“I - I want to fuck your tits,” Tim says, low and hoarse. “I want to titty fuck you while I play with your sweet little nipples, I want to rub them and pinch them until it drives you wild, and I want to come all over your chest and your face.”

“Tim…” Martin gasps quietly, thrusting involuntarily against Tim’s leg, his cock leaving a wet trail of pre-come. _Oh,_ Tim thinks, and kisses him. Martin’s lips part easily under his, his tongue curling eagerly around Tim’s. When they pull apart Martin is hazy eyed and flushed all over. He lies back and pulls Tim with him, on top of him. Tim straddles him, his legs clasping the warm bulk of Martin’s torso. He skates his trembling hands over the curve of Martin’s belly, along his sides, up as far as his chest and shoulders. Martin’s hands knead at his thighs, and one gives his cock a gentle squeeze that makes Tim moan. 

“Ask me,” Martin says. He sounds a little breathless, like he’s as turned on by this as Tim is, and Tim wants him so badly he doesn’t care how desperate he sounds when he says: 

“Please, Martin, can I fuck your tits?” 

“Yeah,” says Martin. His hands curl around his chest from each side, scooping the freckled flesh into soft mounds. Tim palms them gently, rubs a thumb over one nipple, enjoying the way Martin pushes up into the touch, breathing harder. He slides two fingers down the brand new cleft of Martin’s chest, soft ginger hair tickling his fingertips.

“Gorgeous,” he says. Martin is looking up at him with hungry anticipation, and Tim bends over and kisses him again. He’s aching with arousal, and he takes his cock in his hand, rubs the leaking head against Martin’s nipple, the little pink bud stiffening at the touch. He leaves it glistening, and gives the other the same treatment, catching his lip between his teeth at the sight. Tim circles both thumbs over Martin’s nipples, rubbing the slick into the sensitive flesh, and Martin moans and shifts under him. 

“Tim,” he breathes. “That’s good, please…”

Tim rubs more firmly, pinches Martin’s nipples between thumb and forefinger, loving the way Martin gasps and arches into it. 

“Please...Tim…” Martin moans as Tim pinches harder, twists his pink, swollen nipples roughly, just the way he knows Martin likes. 

“You want it so badly, don’t you?” he murmurs, his tone heated. “You’re so ready for me to fuck those pretty tits of yours.”

“Yes!” Martin gasps, and Tim can’t wait another second. He grabs the lube from the bedside cabinet and slicks up his cock, then sinks forward against Martin’s soft, pillowy chest, slides his cock into the space Martin’s made for him. It’s warm and lovely and Martin’s tits fit perfectly around his cock (and god, even _ thinking _ those words makes his face flush hotter). Tim rocks his hips carefully, slow and shallow so he doesn’t slip loose, groaning at the warm clasp around his cock, his balls dragging against Martin’s skin. He’s still teasing Martin’s nipples, pinching and stroking them, Martin’s body squirming between his thighs, Martin whining with pleasure, his mouth hanging open and his expression dazed. 

Tim can feel his climax building, his cock throbbing and his balls tightening. He tugs at Martin’s nipples harder, twists savagely and Martin moans loudly, his head tossing against the pillow. Tim’s heart is pounding and he thrusts more and more urgently as he gets close to the edge, his breath coming in shallow pants. 

“You’re so perfect,” he babbles, his brain tripping over itself, “So lovely, I want to fuck your sweet tits all night long, I want to fuck every part of you, I want to - oh, god, _ Martin - ” _

He trails off with a deep groan, grabbing his cock as he comes, aiming pearly strings of semen across Martin’s chest and throat and lips. Martin gives a quiet gasp, and then licks Tim’s come from his lips, still flushed and heavy lidded with desire. It’s one of the sexiest things Tim’s ever seen, and his spent cock gives a little twitch at the sight of it. 

“Wow…” he breathes, as his brain comes back online. Martin laughs softly, releasing his grasp on his chest. 

“Enjoy that, did you?”

“You have no idea,” Tim says, and then tweaks one of Martin’s swollen nipples. That draws a soft groan, Martin’s eyelids fluttering. Tim twists around to see that Martin’s cock is rigid and leaking, and he crawls down to fit himself between Martin’s legs. 

“You’re so good, not to touch yourself,” he murmurs appreciatively. “Letting me fuck those lovely tits of yours and waiting so I could suck your cock.” He noses at the base of Martin’s cock, inhaling the musky scent, feeling the hot, velvety skin against his face. Martin whimpers, and when Tim glances up at him he’s rolling his own nipples between his fingers, his chest beautifully freckled and blushing and streaked with Tim’s come. 

Tim pulls the slick head of Martin’s cock into his mouth, sucks him deep and hard, and it’s no time before Martin is whining and thrusting up into Tim’s mouth, pre-come slicking over his tongue. Tim takes him deeper, sucks eagerly until Martin is gasping _ oh, oh, oh _ and coming with a bitten-off cry. Tim swallows, and holds Martin’s cock in his mouth for a minute as it softens, enjoying the little post-orgasmic shudders that go through it. 

Finally, he lets it slip out of his mouth and clambers up the length of Martin’s body to kiss him thoroughly. Martin kisses back, pliant and dreamy, and then yawns when Tim pulls away. 

“Boring you, am I?” Tim teases, and Martin bats ineffectually at him. 

“Mmm...terribly,” he says. Tim laughs, and grabs a handful of tissues from the box he keeps on the bedside cabinet, wiping Martin’s sticky skin more or less clean. 

“Might want a shower after that,” he suggests. Martin shakes his head, and pulls Tim towards him. 

“Later.”

Tim can’t really object, because he’s feeling blissful and exhausted himself, so he wraps his arms around Martin and rests his head against Martin’s shoulder, feeling the gentle rise and fall of Martin’s breathing. It’s silent for a minute or two, and then Tim feels he has to say something.

“Thanks, Martin.”

“What for?” Martin’s voice is already hazy with sleep. 

“That was...incredibly hot. And I know it was a bit...weird. But it was so sexy. _ You _were so sexy.” 

“Oh,” says Martin, then, shyly: “I...liked it too.”

His big arms pull Tim closer, and Tim wraps himself around Martin’s gorgeous, freckled body, and falls asleep feeling utterly content. 

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr [@cuttoothed](https://cuttoothed.tumblr.com/).


End file.
